glitchtale_animationfandomcom-20200215-history
Copper Lightvale
in Do Or Die.]] Introduction Copper Lightvale was a Wizard,Determination Soul,possible King of the Human Kingdom and one of those responsible for creating the Barrier. Appearance As a full-grown man, Copper wore a suit of silver armour with golden shoulderplates, a golden belt, and golden accents.Underneath these he wore red trousers.He has red eyes and brown hair,and white skin. Weapons Sword of Determination:Copper is capable of summoning a sword crafted out of soul magic. This same sword was used by Frisk Dreemurr after they freed the monsters from their imprisonment. Shield of Determination:Copper is also capable of summoning a shield crafted out of soul magic,both in a handheld and stationary form. This shield was also used by Frisk Dreemurr, first in it's stationary form while battling fellow determination soul Chara Dreemurr mere hours before the monsters were freed;then, they used it in it's handheld form after the breaking of the barrier. The Barrier: Copper is one of the Seven Wizards that created The Barrier, a powerful magical field of energy that prevented monsters from escaping The Underground for eons.However,Copper wanted to break the barrier,leading to a disagreement with his sister, Agate Lightvale. History Early Life In his younger years,he and his sister presumably discovered that they were powerful wizards of different traits:Determination the former,Bravery the latter.It is presumably shortly after his time that they met their fellow wizards, and then created the barrier to seal the monsters underground after the war. The First Tragedy Oftentimes after the war, the Wizard of Justice,who was the current king, would call the other wizards to his castle to help him hunt down any monsters that were still on the surface.It is rumoured that he had found the location of a monster with multiple human souls, and required his fellow wizards to help him eliminate this threat,while Agate and Copper ruled in their absence.However,they never returned, so the twins had to rule alone. The Second Tragedy After ten years of peaceful ruling, the twins had a disagreement about the fate of the monsters;Copper wanted to break the barrier,while Agate thought it was a good measure to keep the peace.To decide,Agate challenged her brother to a battle, and despite it not being a battle to the death, Agate treated it as one;however,although his sister was stronger, Copper's determination only grew stronger, leading him to overwhelm his sister and bringing himself victory.On that day,Agate seemed to lose her bravery, and after a week of secluding herself in the castle, she left. Distraught, Copper sent out squads to search for her, as he became overwhelmed with stress due to having to take over his sister's responsibilities. , Copper's sister, before she lost her trait.]] Death When Copper reached his worst, Agate returned;however, she looked so different, and no-one could recognise her.Her eyes were so cold, and the people felt ''scared of her.''Despite Copper welcoming her warmly, she insisted that they battled again. They did, and this time,Agate did something that made Copper lose his determination,allowing her to kill him with a fatal blow to the chest. Trivia * Copper , Agate and Amber are all types of minerals. * Copper appears to be based off Chara and Frisk. * It was confirmed by Cami Amber is Copper's sister Cami Post Appearances Season 2: Dust(depiction only). Glitchtale Orgins: The Black Beast Category:Wizards Category:Determination Souls Category:Males Category:Supporting Characters Category:Kings